


Winter

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a winter that Captain Swan will never be able to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Emma’s POV

I smile as I try and roll out of bed but with being 6 months pregnant it isn’t the easiest thing in the world. I go to my dresser and get out my clothes for the day. Then I go take a shower and get dressed. I head downstairs and find my husband of two years making breakfast. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. 

“Morning love.” He says to me. “How are my girls doing?” 

“Morning Killian. We’re doing good but your baby girl has been wanting to kick me since I woke up.” I say with a smile. He turns and gets on his knees in front of me. 

“Are you kicking mommy?” He says to my stomach. He places a light kiss on it. “That’s not very nice missy.” 

“No it’s not.” I giggle. He gets up and kisses me softly. 

“Food is almost ready. Go sit down.” He tells me. I sit down and he brings me my breakfast. 

“We’re going to pick up Henry from Regina’s right? What are we doing after?” I ask Hook. 

“Well Henry said something about wanting to go to the library today.” He tells me. 

“Okay then we can go to Granny’s for lunch.” I smile and lean over and kiss him. 

“Whatever you want love.” He smiles and we both eat our breakfasts. After breakfast we clean up and go put our coats, hats, and gloves on. It had been a really bad winter this year. 

We get into our car and head for Regina’s. We pull up to a stop light and wait for our turn. As we go through the middle, Killian yells from the passengers seat. I look out my window just in time to see head lights before the impact happens. The car flips over and my head slams to the side. I feel blood drip down my forehead as the world goes black. 

~3 days later~

My head is pounding and my eyelids feel heavy. It takes me a couple of tries but I finally manage to open them. I see Killian with his hand over mine and his head laying on the bed. 

“Killian?” I say with a scratchy throat. His head shoots up and he looks relieved to see me. He leans in and gently hugs me. It’s at that point that I notice his black eye and the cuts covering his face. 

“Emma.” He says softly while pulling away from me. 

“What… what happened?” I ask. His eyes darken and he frowns. 

“We got into an accident. Emma there’s something we need to talk about.” He says and I look at him to continue. “Emma… we…” He sighs and his eyes begin to water. I start to feel like I can’t breathe. God please no. “Emma we lost her.” 

“No! No… We can’t… I please!” I begin to sob uncontrollably. Killian wraps his arms around me and burries his face in my hair. I feel his tears soak my hair. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” Killian says to me over and over. This car crash broke us in more ways then we could have ever imagined.


End file.
